Shinji The Other Nine Tailed Jinchuuriki fixed
by kenxfanfiction12
Summary: what happen if shinji was the other nine tailed jinchuuriki.


Okay the idea was in my head for 1 year and I had to make story shows focus on shinji and right,the fanfiction is about shinji being the other jinchuuriki.I'll try my best to keep the grammar story have facts,bios,sad moments,funny moments and parings.

_DISCLAIMER:I do not own Naruto and Evangelion_

* * *

**Shinji Pov:**

What is this feeling,The feeling of emptiness,The felling of loneliness,I can hardly see the I reach out for the light,A demon shape like a fox pulls me.I try to breathe,I try to fight back,but I couldn't.

I Ran Away!

Please!Somebody!Anybody!Mother!

Mother!

Take Me To The Light! I Don't Want To Be Alone...Not Now!

Not Ever!

"**Shinji**"I stand in front of a cage smoking with a demon figure like the devil stare at me with eyes of blood and rage.**"Your hatred belongs to me**."As the figure vanish and turning to a nice fox who care."Hey...hey Shinji...Come on man were getting off the train."Nine tails said."oh okay..."I look down and got up and walk straight out the sliding door of the train.

I step outside and realize something smell was lively,The wind felt like an angel blowing kisses at your,and not the smell of death.

Normal Pov:

As shinji felt what was nature giving,till he was interrupted by a fox that got sealed inside him by the fourth hokage.

"what are you doing?"Nine tails smiled to see a place so peaceful."I'm so grateful for no wars or people fighting each other."Shinji smiled. "hmmp!"Nine tails shut his eyes and say "Never say never."They walk at the train bored;shinji took a picture of a woman wearing a tank top and booty shorts and an arrow pointing at her cleavage saying "note the cleavage."

Shinji blush for 5 seconds and said "Wow a Hentai and Shoniaisha.*Fun Fact:Hentai means pervert and Shoniaisha means pedophile.* "Shinji!"Nine tails yelled as a foot smash the road behind him,destroying the train station and making Shinji fly straight towards a wall.

***BONK***

Shinji face impale to a stone grab his nose and turn around seeing his first angel

* * *

_Sachiel_

_Name Meaning:Covering of God _

_ Price of God_

_Symbolism:Angel of Water _

_ Weapons:Two lance-like bone structures _

_Second Ability:Self-destruct _

* * *

Shinji covering his nose that s bleeding from the horrify image destroying helicopters and felling dumbfounded."What is that?"Shinji said addled."An angel name Sachiel."Nine tails answer with no was surprise to know that the nine tails know that."how you know it's an angel,why is an angel attacking here and why it look like that!" Shinji said while pointing at the monster.

"Sorry I'm late Shinji!Hop in! Shinji TURN and see a woman wearing a dress and ran towards the hood and slide on Jump through the window leaving the woman surprise and shock."Drive!" Shinji yelled at woman nod her head and floor it.

While the car was riding away from the action;shinji look annoyed with one eyebrow raised."I can't have one day without Micheal bay or battles happening about."SHINJI said in a lowered voice.

"What?"The woman stare at the boy looking quite confused."nothing..."Shinji look at her and pull the picture out of his pocket."so your...Misato?asked misato with disbelief "Why yes...I am...and you must be commander's little boy,a cute boy if you ask me."Misato told the boy blush like he never blush misato reach out her;snapping out the blushing boy."do you have your I. ."Misato asked the boy."oh yeah."He pull out a note and card out of his bag and a green book name Make-Out Paradise fall out of the bag.

"Huh...whats this?"She pick up the book and more she reads the book,the more she blushes."Shinji you little cute pervert."She said with a cat saw the book in here hand and freaks out."Give it back!Hentai girl!"they fight over the book while the car start moving side to side."Hentai girl?..your the one reading these type of books."misato said laughing."who send a picture like this to a 14-year-old boy?!"

Misato gave back the book after 6 min of fighting over it."Your really something are you."Misato kept her eyes on the road till she saw a falling mine."oh shit!..A N2 mine!"misato yell out."hold on shinj!"She grabs shinji and cover shinji with her body.

***BOOM***

* * *

**Another Note:**this is the third and short fanfiction even though this is the fix version of my old me if the grammer is mess up and my brother will try to fix it.I'll continue to make more,but it takes time so favorite it if you like,review it if you like and try not to read it without reviewing.I really hope this is a good next chapter is the battle between shinji and sachiel.

By the way,there is a another fanfic name shinji ninja the prequel of this fanfic.I"m making it on paper now so that why I haven't made any new chapters

anyway review this video or gendo kills a cat.


End file.
